User blog:Queen Armada/bad guys as actors
There are so many devious and talented wrestlers as actors.Proved to violent and to wrestle Hulk Hogan.Ozzy Osbourne was a giant of Undertaker's family and he wanted to take on Hogan.Mark Henry lowered down on the aging Hogan ducking opponents.I guess from the beating he took from the giants but Rick Martel and Dino Bravo were barraged by giants and menaces meant for Hogan and Tito Santana and they took them on in wars in Cage and further.They all body slammed these 300lbs to 500lbs and more in the air and on the mat.Ozzy Osbourne would use choke slam and is of the brothers of Kane and I think he was a Kane.Power and strength of Uncle Imthiaz of Edmonton,Alberta.He wanted to to be a wrestler and a bad guy and would have eliminated many with large body to to attack,I guess some moves of Kane but he has his own ones from Nitro and NWC.And the T-1000 Robert Patrick and John Doggett in for the title as ring technicians better than the Honky Tonk Man and see eye to eye with him.A terminator image as wrestling technician to do suplex's on Hogan and to slim jim police strength him.And Hogan with betrayal from his own relative Dog the Bounty Hunter.Dog and Hogan.Dog has a mean streak in him and feels like he was robbed of being a champion investigating the real answers about Hulkster.Hulk took on too many wrestling manufactured bad guys and not knowing bad guys in wrestling come from movies and prove the thing their dimmented and evil and able to to so many moves sets and their finishers and submissions and their costumes,which ones do they wear for image.Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles tag team high flying,splash or money shot,and high caliber tag team to win the titles and be at the level of the since Killer B's.Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Wrestling family,high flyers but the raw brawling technicians of 290lbs and more.Sylvester Stallone as Johnny is gone vs Hogan.They use weapons but their foreign objects in wrestling and hands are turned into moves and a pounding.And the Hell in a Cell.Will Riker wanted to face to face with Hogan,because Wil is Optimus Prime and so many said about Optimus Prime and Hulkster well Wil is Optimus.That is so many Wrestlemanias,so many Summerslams and Summerslams with the dome open in Skydome Rogers Center.All of Vengence and pay per views.Judgement Day,Royal Rumbles.And the intercontinental title should be disputed by heavy weights to regain it again.It is not as a small title and is a main title.Heavy weights instead of Championship title use same matchers or wrestlers for Intercontinental Title to put back skill and high caliber that this Title threatens the Heavy weight and Undisputed.And their own line of wrestlers.History after 70's to 90's.By gones and these are all unsettled and they could have been with alot of furry and alot of matches or wars at high level.Titles and events that would have grossed and their ages now. Category:Blog posts